


Buffy Limericks

by periru3, Tafadhali



Series: The Bloody Awful Poetry Series [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bad Poetry, Character Bashing, Demon child bride deals, Doppelganger, Gen, Jealousy, Limericks, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhat irreverent limericks for many major Buffy characters. And Andrew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy Limericks

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize (a little bit) for periru3's BLATANT RILEY BASHING, and for all the ribbing Angel gets for that whole "Angelus" thing. You go evil once...

**The Chosen One**

There once was a girl from L.A.  
Who found out that her path was to slay  
She complained without stopping  
That she’d rather be shopping  
But Giles just told her “No way.”

 

 **Queen C**

Cordelia was queen of the school  
And everyone thought she was cool  
But with all its danger  
The Hellmouth did change her  
And she realized that she’d been a tool

 

 **Who is that Girl?**

There once was a werewolf named Oz  
Who noticed this one girl because  
Her costume, it seems  
Was designed from his dreams  
An Inuit redhead, she was

 

 **Angelus**

Good Angel was trusted by all  
And would harm not a soul, big or small  
Until that day when he  
Just snapped and killed Jenny  
(Guess abstinence works after all)

 

 **Xander’s Very Pitiable Lament About How Nobody Understands Him At All**

Poor Xander was ever so jealous  
Buffy’s boyfriend was overly zealous  
He said Angel was evil  
But no one believed ‘til  
They were suddenly faced with Angelus

 

 **Band Candy**  
There once was a man whose past  
Caught up to his future at last  
His ex Ethan gave him  
Some candy that made him  
Sleep with Buffy’s mother – alas!

 

 **Bad Girls**

Faith danced at the Bronze every Monday  
(And Wednesday and Friday and Sunday)  
Then she staked someone  
And ruined her fun  
But surely Buffy will forgive her one day?

 

 **Kinda Gay**

When Willow met her evil twin  
She got licked from eyebrow to chin  
Her ways made her say  
“I think that I’m gay.”  
And thus does the gayness begin

 

 **Periru3 Hates Riley**

There once was a man whom I hated  
Whose name was Riley, who dated  
A slayer called Buffy  
But when things got rough he  
Found Sunnydale quite overrated

 

 **Bloody Awful**

There once was a poet called Will  
Whose poems did make people ill  
He hoped their subject would love him  
But she was above him  
And now he does nothing but kill

 

 **Under Your Spell**

Tara was feeling disgusted  
By the behavior of someone she’d trusted  
Willow was much too literal  
With “I’m under your spell.”  
The Lethe’s bramble was found and she’s busted

 

 **A Little Sister’s Plea**

“Don’t boss me around!” shouted Dawn  
“I know what I’m doing – c’mon!  
“I’m almost sixteen,  
“So I know everything,  
“…Oops, I married the demon of song.”

 

 **Andrew the Very Bad Villain**

There once was a villain named Andrew  
Who did lots of bad things (or he planned to)  
Then his boyfriend was skinned  
And he killed his best friend  
And found evil was more than he can do

 

 **It Must Be Bunnies**

Young Anyanka brought home some rabbits  
And told her husband of their strange habits  
“These bunnies,” she swore,  
“Will make babies galore”  
And with each of them she still cohabits


End file.
